


Living is easy with eyes closed

by darkrin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes aveva una lista degli errori che aveva commesso nel corso della sua vita, di tutte le cose da dimenticare e di quelle da non fare mai più. Però non c’era mai stato nessun errore più grande di quelli che aveva commesso dopo essere morta.<br/>– Tutti i bambini meritano di festeggiare Natale come si deve. Non importa se sono incorsi nell’incredible sfortuna di essere stati portati al mondo da una putt- licantropa, licantropa con un debole per i fidanzati delle altre e da un ibrido originale psicopatico con seri problemi a relazionarsi con il prossimo, no? -<br/>(Klaus/Caroline a tema natalizio + ensemble più o meno)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living is easy with eyes closed

 

“Living is easy with eyes closed,  
misunderstanding all you see.  
It’s getting hard to be someone but it all works out,  
it doesn’t matter much to me.  
   
Let me take you down, ’cause I’m going to strawberry fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry fields forever.”  
(Strawberry Fields Forever,THE BEATLES)

 

   
   
   
Caroline Forbes aveva una lista degli errori che aveva commesso nel corso della sua vita, di tutte le cose da dimenticare e di quelle da non fare mai più. _Neanche per sbaglio e tantomeno da ubriaca._  
Se le avessero chiesto di elencarli, Caroline li avrebbe potuti nominare tutti in ordine cronologico, _o alfabetico, o di gravità, o d’idiozia, ne aveva per tutti i gusti, davvero!_ , ma lei era Caroline Forbes, non Elena Gilbert, e non era niente di così importante.  
   
 _Era facile immaginare Damon liquidarla:_  
 _“Barbie, perché pensi che dovrebbe importarci dell’ennesima delle tue nevrosi? Sei davvero convinta che non esista un’attività più degna del nostro tempo?”._  
Sempre il solito _caro_ Damon.  
   
Comunque, il punto non era Damon, il punto erano gli innumerevoli ( _non è vero, lei li aveva contati tutti!_ ) errori di Caroline.  
C’era stata quella stupida domanda in uno stupido compito d’inglese che aveva stupidamente sbagliato. L’irritazione e l’imbarazzo la disturbavano ancora tanto da farsi venire voglia da prendersi a sberle, come aveva fatto a sbagliare _in quel modo?_  
C’era stata una caduta durante uno degli allenamenti: si era distratta a guardare Matt. _Che era il ragazzo di Elena, della sua migliore amica._ Caroline si era distratta e Caroline non si distraeva _mai_.  
C’era stato il tentare di imparare ad andare in bicicletta da sola perché i suoi non c’erano mai e _lei era brava e poteva cavarsela anche senza di loro_ , salvo poi finire lunga distesa sul selciato con le mani e gli avambracci ricoperti di abrasioni brucianti.  
E _naturalmente_ c’era stata quella volta che aveva scambiato la crema da barba di Steven con della colla perché _quello_ le aveva rubato il suo papà.  
Ora suo padre era morto, _rifiutandola ancora,_ e Caroline non sapeva ancora cosa fosse a bruciarle di più. E non si era mai sentita così _cattiva_ , neanche quando aveva ucciso una persona e questo la rendeva ancora peggiore, no?  
Caroline aveva ripensato a quello stupido dispetto il giorno in cui suo padre era morto, a come l’aveva sgridata e le era venuto da piangere e da ridere ed era stata soffocata da singhiozzi spezzati. E non era morta solo perché non le era più così facile.  
C’era stato il provarci con _Stefan Salvatore_ (e al solo pensiero le veniva da ridere), anche se non era stato nulla di paragonabile con l’uscire con Damon e _credergli_ (questa, Caroline, pensava andava annoverata tra le più grandi stronzate mai fatte nella sua vita umana).  
   
   
   
Però non c’era mai stato nessun errore più grande di quelli che aveva commesso _dopo_ essere morta.  
   
Le pareva di sentire la voce di Stefan, spiegarle che era normale, che è quello che accade quando ti si ferma il cuore e le emozioni diventano una continua marea montante che rischia di soffocarti, quando il desiderio di sangue è l’unica costante della tua vita – e Stefan non avrebbe usato quelle parole, ma era tutto nella sua testa, per cui per una volta decideva lei.  
Caroline – anche lei nella sua testa e _ew!,_ forse avrebbe dovuto dar retta a Damon e fare qualcosa per le sue nevrosi – scuoteva il capo e pensava che non c’erano scuse. Non per gli errori. Non per lei.  
   
New Orleans era diversa da qualsiasi città lei avesse mai visitato, che non erano poi molte, in realtà. Aveva quella continua aria di festa, che riempiva le strade, accompagnata dalla musica che filtrava dalle porte chiuse dei locali e dalle finestre delle abitazioni.  
La prima volta che vi aveva messo piede c’era il sole e Caroline aveva sentito qualcosa, là dove un tempo c’era il suo cuore, muoversi e vibrare e aveva pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto fermarsi.  
Non era andata a New Orleans per una visita di piacere, sia ben chiaro, _quello_ lei non lo avrebbe _mai_ fatto. Lei era Caroline Forbes e aveva degli impegni presi con sé stessa ancora prima che con gli altri.  
Degli altri però Damon come al solito se ne infischiava: _l’idiota_ aveva deciso di farsi mordere da un licantropo, _idea geniale Damon, sul serio._  
Il perverso senso dell’umorismo del destino aveva spinto Stefan a caricare lei e suo fratello in macchina per fare un’allegra visita all’ibrido originale, il quale pareva essersi momentaneamente dimenticato i principi di base del funzionamento della telefonia mobile. _Klaus, rispondi a quel dannato cellulare._  
Klaus aveva accolto i fratelli Salvatore con uno sbuffo annoiato e le aveva sorriso: gli angoli delle sue labbra si erano piegati leggermente all’insù quando l’aveva vista, oltre le spalle di Damon e Stefan, e aveva socchiuso gli occhi, divertito dal suo evidente disagio e da qualcos’altro che Caroline non voleva neanche immaginare.  
Erano rimasti solo due giorni, il tempo per lo _stupido_ Damon di guarire dallo _stupido_ morso e per Klaus di tormentarla a sufficienza per una vita intera e per lei di vedere quella _stupida_ bambina e di trovarla _stupidamente_ adorabile.  
Quando l’aveva vista, Caroline aveva sentito qualcosa stringersi nello stomaco e non era riuscita a impedirsi di alzare lo sguardo su Klaus, che troneggiava su di lei e la guardava, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lei, una crisi di nervi forse? Che gli desse il premio di padre dell’anno? E lei avrebbe davvero voluto urlare e chiedergli _che cosa vuoi ancora ora che hai tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato?_ , invece aveva abbassato di scatto gli occhi sulla bambina che le teneva la mano.  
Com’erano venuti, erano saliti in macchina (Damon fischiettando, Caroline con la voglia di vomitare in un’aiuola e Stefan con lo sguardo di qualcuno per cui, negli ultimi tempi, ogni mattina è lunedì mattina) e se n’erano andati.  
 _Bye bye New Orleans, a mai più rivederci._  
   
   
Quando due anni dopo aveva bussato alla _sua_ porta, Caroline aveva avuto la distinta sensazione di che anche il campanello le stesse dando dell’idiota, _ok, forse Damon non aveva tutti i torti sulle sue nevrosi._ Comunque, quel campanello la stava deridendo, ne era sicura. E _ugh_ , non è che potesse dargli esattamente torto, no?  
Ad aprirle era stato Elijah che l’aveva accolta inarcando un sopracciglio, interrogandola con lo sguardo.  
– Natale è alle porte. – aveva esclamato a mo’ di spiegazione e, contro ogni legge della fisica, il sopracciglio dell’Originale si era inarcato ancor di più.  
– Tutti i bambini meritano di festeggiare Natale come si deve. Non importa se sono incorsi nell’incredible sfortuna di essere stati portati al mondo da una putt- licantropa,  licantropa con un debole per i fidanzati delle altre e da un ibrido originale psicopatico con seri problemi a relazionarsi con il prossimo, no? – Il sopracciglio di Elijah stava raggiungendo vette ammirabili.  
– Quindi… Ho portato delle decorazioni, mezzo villaggio di Babbo Natale è nel bagaglio della mia auto, e – uno sguardo all’atrio spoglio di decorazioni - Questo ingresso ha assolutamente bisogno di un albero di Natale, il che significa che avete assolutamente bisogno di me e – il suo sproloquio era stato interrotto, _sia lode nell’alto dei Cieli,_ da un rumore di passi e dalla voce di Klaus che intimava a suo fratello di farla entrare.  
Caroline aveva deciso che la prima cosa che voleva fare era dimenticare il sorriso vittorioso con cui l’aveva accolta il suddetto ibrido originale psicopatico e con seri problemi a relazionarsi con il prossimo. Perché lui non aveva capito un bel niente. _Un. Bel. Niente._ Lei non era lì per lui, ma per la bambina. Chiaro?  
   
La bambina si chiamava Andrea ed aveva i capelli del padre e gli occhi della _zoccol-_ madre ed adorabile come nessuno della sua assurda famiglia. Caroline aveva fin da subito preso una decisione riguardo alla bimba: non era colpa di Andrea se era figlia di quei due.  
   
Caroline si era fermata per tre giorni e se n’era andata prima di Natale, dopo essersi fatta estorcere _un solenne giuramento_ : aveva promesso ad Andrea che sarebbe tornata ogni anno per aiutarla con i preparativi. La piccola si era lasciata sfuggire un borbottio in merito a quanto _nessuno fosse bravo quanto Caroline_ , Caroline non aveva saputo trattenere il suono affettuoso che aveva lasciato le sue labbra e le aveva fatto il solletico fino a lasciarla senza fiato. A quanto pareva Andrea aveva trovato in Caroline il suo personale angelo del Natale.  
Aveva sentito lo sguardo di Klaus bruciarle la nuca per tutto il tempo, ma aveva fatto finta di niente e l’aveva aggiunto alle cose da dimenticare prima di subito.  
Klaus l’aveva accompagnata fino alla macchina e aveva soffiato un: _arrivederci, amore_ , a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, prima di chiuderle la portiera e osservarla andare via.  
   
   
L’anno successivo Caroline si era fermata quattro giorni.  
La sera del terzo giorno, Hayley l’aveva bloccata sulle scale, la campanellina del cappello da elfo che Caroline portava in testa aveva tintinnato debolmente, e le aveva sibilato: _cosa vuoi da lei?_  
 _Sono qui per il Natale_ , aveva risposto e se n’era andata, dandole una spallata che l’aveva soddisfatta molto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Quando si era allontanata aveva sentito lo sguardo dell’altra donna sulla nuca ed era una sensazione completamente diversa da quella che le davano gli occhi di Klaus. Sensazione archiviata sotto la categoria delle cose da dimenticare, _subito!_  
   
   
Stefan, il vero Stefan questa volta, non quello creato dalla sua immaginazione, l’aveva raggiunta una volta, _Caroline, cosa stai facendo?_  
 _Portando avanti lo spirito del Natale!_  
E quello non poteva essere un errore, no? Lei stava solo facendo il bene di una bambina, cosa poteva esserci di male?  
Ma avrebbe dovuto esserci più convinzione nella sua voce nel rispondere a Stefan, più fermezza. _Avrebbe dovuto venderla meglio._  
   
   
Il terzo anno si era fermata cinque giorni.  
Poi sei.  
Poi sette.  
   
C’era _tutto_ di male, le aveva detto il suo Damon mentale e Caroline era convinta di aver letto la stessa cosa negli sguardi che le lanciava il Damon reale, al Grill.  
   
   
Stava per partire per New Orleans per la settima volta, quando Elena l’aveva raggiunta, aveva poggiato una mano sul braccio con cui Caroline stava chiudendo la valigia e aveva sussurrato: _Care_ – e Caroline le aveva lanciato un sorriso tutto denti, tutto luce, tutto sicurezza e gioia e un sacco di altre cose che Caroline non sentiva – _Elena, so quello sto facendo._  
   
C’era _tutto_ di male, se il solo mettere i piedi sul suolo di New Orleans la faceva respirare meglio. Se l’aria di New Orleans sembrava più leggera, se Caroline poteva sentire di respirare più liberamente, se ogni anno andarsene era più difficile e non era per Andrea, per il Natale o per tutte le altre cose che si ripeteva – _cose da dimenticare, Forbes, subito!_  
   
   
L’ottava volta era stato il suo turno di chiedere cosa diavolo stesse facendo.  
L’aveva chiesto a lui:  
 _Cosa sto facendo?_  
Klaus l’aveva osservata, aveva soppesato le sue parole e il suo aspetto: lo sguardo di Caroline fisso sull’albero davanti a loro, labbro inferiore delicatamente morso fra i denti, mani strette intorno a una stella di plastica.  
 _Mettendo il puntale_ , le aveva detto, alla fine.  
Caroline aveva esalato un risolino strozzato e si era voltata a guardarlo con _quella_ luce negli occhi e aveva piegato il collo verso di lui, come a voler chiudere lo spazio tra loro, per posare la testa sulla sua spalla. Ma non l’aveva fatto.  
   
Tutto era così simile e così diverso da quel giorno nei boschi di Mystic Falls – _cosa da dimenticare numero 1374._  
   
   
La nona volta non era andata.  
Andrea aveva chiamato, dal telefono del padre – e Caroline _non_ aveva sentito il cuore in gola quando aveva visto il suo nome lampeggiare sullo schermo del suo cellulare – e le aveva chiesto dove fosse, perché non fosse ancora arrivata.  
 _Mia madre è stata ricoverata in ospedale_ , era stata la risposta di Caroline. _Un infarto._  
 _Sta bene, starà bene, dicono, ma non posso andare via_ , aveva continuato.  
E Andrea aveva annuito prima di ricordarsi che Caroline non la poteva vedere. Allora le aveva detto che _sì, sì,_ che capiva e che le sarebbe mancata e all’anno prossimo, allora.  
 _Caroline?_ aveva chiesto Klaus.  
 _Sto bene, va tutto bene,_ aveva ripetuto ancora e ancora e ancora e Klaus era rimasto in silenzio per un tempo interminabile.  
 _Se vuoi –_ aveva iniziato, alla fine e Caroline aveva scosso la testa _no, non ce n’è bisogno, fai gli auguri a tutti da parte mia. Non ad Hayley,_ aveva aggiunto alla fine e lo aveva sentito ridere, a centinaia di miglia di distanza da lei, solo la sua voce vicina, all’altro capo del telefono.  
Caroline aveva sentito qualcosa gonfiarsi nel petto _ed era ingiusto che accadesse in quel momento_ , quando era troppo stanca e preoccupata, _e spaventata,_ per ricordarsi di dimenticarsene.  
   
   
Il decimo anno, Caroline aveva fatto un regalo anche ad Hayley.  
Caroline avrebbe quasi giurato di aver visto un ghigno piegare le labbra della donna quando Hayley aveva scartato il dvd di Mean Girls.  
   
   
Undici.  
Caroline si era chiesta per l’ennesima volta dove fosse Rebekah.  
Quando aveva posto la stessa domanda a Klaus, lui le aveva lanciato uno sguardo di puro odio e se n’era andato. La stessa notte l’aveva raggiunta in giardino e le aveva raccontato ogni cosa. Caroline si era resa conto che non avevano mai parlato tanto a lungo e aveva temuto di finire divorata viva dalla _mancanza._  
 _L’anno prossimo devi invitarla,_ gli aveva ingiunto – come solo lei poteva.  
Klaus era scoppiato in una risata amara, _tesoro, penso tu non abbia capito cosa ha fatto mia sorella._  
Caroline aveva sbuffato sonoramente, si era alzata in piedi e l’aveva osservato con le mani sui fianchi, un sopracciglio alzato a rendere orgoglioso Elijah.  
 _Ti manca_ , aveva detto e tre giorni dopo se n’era andata.  
   
   
Dodici.  
 _Jingle bells, jingle bells, / Jingle all the way! / O what fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh_!  
Le voci di Caroline ed Andrea avevano riempito la tenuta, Hayley aveva glissato, Klaus aveva grugnito e si era attaccato alla bottiglia di bourbon e Elijah aveva fatto finta di niente.  
Di Rebekah ancora non c’era traccia ed erano passati dodici anni (diciassette da quando Klaus aveva tentato di uccidere l’unica donna a cui avesse permesso di rimanergli accanto per mille anni).  
   
   
Tredici.  
Il tempo vola quando sei un vampiro.  
   
   
Quattordici.  
Aveva due lauree, un ragazzo perfetto, un cuore che le si stringeva ogni volta che metteva piede a New Orleans e nessuno che le chiedesse più cosa stesse facendo. A volte la guardavano preoccupati e altre volte li sentiva smettere di parlare non appena varcava la porta con un sorriso splendente.  
   
 _‘Tanto_ _in là ho camminato nel sangue che fermarmi e tornare sarebbe fatica più aspra che il procedere.’_  
L’aveva letto da qualche parte e aveva deciso che le era rimasto impresso solo perché le faceva pensare a Klaus  
   
   
Quindici.  
Klaus aveva bussato alla sua porta a Chicago e Caroline avrebbe voluto dirgli che le dispiaceva, ma non poteva entrare, che lei l’avrebbe invitato, ma ehi!, era morta e quindi niente da fare, ma sapevano entrambi che non era più vero. Si era fatta da parte e lui era sgusciato dentro; se aveva notato gli occhi rossi e gonfi e il pallore del suo volto, aveva avuto la delicatezza di non dire nulla.  
 _Chi?_ aveva gracchiato, una voce così diversa senza il musicale tono che la contraddistingueva.  
Le domande mute erano state altre: _‘Chi ti ha detto che ero qui? Che avevo bisogno di t_ – _?’_  
 _Stefan_.  
Un risolino stridulo e spezzato le aveva scosso la gabbia toracica e la gola perché certo, era ovvio, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. _Stefan_. Chi altri, se non lui, avrebbe chiamato l’ibrido originale per spedirlo a consolarla perché sua madre era –  
 _Mi dispiace, Caroline_ , le aveva detto.  
Caroline aveva scosso la testa perché sapeva che sarebbe successo e si era sempre promessa che sarebbe stata pronta, quando quel giorno sarebbe arrivato e – e voleva solo cacciare via le sue parole e i suoi pensieri e la sua presenza e tutto tranne il volto di sua madre, che le sorrideva, che si scusava per il ritardo, che la sgridava per aver tentato di andare in bicicletta da sola.  
 _Non dovresti essere qui_.  
Klaus si era limitato a guardarla e lei aveva sentito un brivido percorrerle la schiena e aveva incrociato le braccia davanti al petto, come a volersi proteggere da lui e da tutto il freddo che sentiva crescerle dentro.  
   
Aveva pianto.  
Poi aveva detto: _sto bene, puoi andare, non_ – _sto bene._  
Klaus era rimasto.  
   
L’aveva abbracciata, a un certo punto.  
Caroline aveva borbottato qualcosa contro la sua spalla e aveva sentito una risata leggera scuoterlo leggermente.  
Klaus non se n’era andato neanche la mattina dopo, né quella dopo ancora, né quella dopo –  
   
 _E’ quasi Natale_ , aveva detto, guardando il soffitto.  
Aveva sentito il materasso muoversi sotto di lei, mentre Klaus si sollevava leggermente, poggiando il peso su un gomito per lanciarle un’occhiata interrogativa e la cosa le aveva fatto venir voglia di ridere.  
 _Isteria, Forbes, ti mancava solo questa_ , si era redarguita e la sua Caroline mentale aveva una voce spaventosamente simile a quella di sua madre e le era venuto di nuovo da piangere.  
 _Il Natale va passato con la famiglia_ , aveva affermato, puntandogli un dito in faccia.  
 _Dovresti tornare a casa_ , gli aveva sussurrato.  
Klaus si era lasciato cadere accanto a lei; il materasso si era mosso di nuovo sotto la sua schiena e Caroline aveva esalato un risolino strozzato.  
 _Andrea ha deciso di portare a casa il suo ragazzo_ , aveva spiegato.  
 _Tu non vuoi davvero che io torni a New Orleans,_ aveva poi mormorato, con tono più minaccioso; Caroline era scoppiata a ridere e gli era rotolata addosso, Klaus le aveva fatto passare un braccio intorno alla vita e se l’era tirata ancor più vicino.  
   
   
Sedici.  
Aveva passato il Natale con Elena e Stefan e Damon a Praga e si era sentita sola e fuori posto; a mezzanotte aveva chiamato Klaus.  
   
   
Diciassette.  
Andrea aveva portato di nuovo a casa il suo ragazzo e Caroline aveva riso sonoramente delle smorfie di Klaus. Lui aveva sbuffato e poi le aveva detto: _era da tanto che non ridevi così_ ; Caroline aveva corrugato le sopracciglia, soppesando le sue parole e tutto ciò che implicavano.  
Aveva passato il Natale a New Orleans ed era stato il Natale più assurdo di sempre e Caroline aveva sorriso tanto da farsi dolere le guance, a fine giornata.  
   
 _Cose da dimenticare numero 2483: aveva baciato Klaus._  
   
Quando se n’era andata, Klaus l’aveva accompagnata alla macchina e Caroline aveva pensato al tempo, a come il mondo cambiasse intorno a lei, a Elena, a Damon e Stefan, a Bonnie e Matt e ai bambini e aveva deciso che era stanca. Klaus la stava ancora guardando con lo stesso calore di sempre e si era chinato, impercettibilmente verso di lei, che gli aveva sorriso, sollevandosi sulle punte e annullando lo spazio rimasto a separarli (e aveva immaginato tutte le miglia che aveva percorso e le parole che aveva ingoiato e gli sguardi che si era negata sparire, insieme a quei pochi di centimetri che separavano i loro volti).  
Solo quando aveva sfiorato le sue labbra, Klaus si era autorizzato a muoversi: un braccio era andato a circondarle la vita, per avvicinarla ancor di più a sé (e aveva ringhiato, contro la sua bocca perché non era ancora abbastanza, non era-), mentre l’altra mano le aveva accarezzato la guancia, per poi arenarsi contro la sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli.  
Il sorriso di Caroline si era allargato contro le labbra dell’ibrido.  
   
   
 _Ho visto Rebekah,_ aveva sussurrato l’anno dopo, quando erano soli. _Era in India, con un vampiro, penso si chiamasse Marcel. Stavano facendo una gita su un elefante. Tua sorella. Su un elefante. All’inizio non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi,_ aveva riso piano, contro la sua spalla _, aveva una corona di fiori tra i capelli. Sembrava una regina._ L’aveva sentito irrigidirsi sotto la sua guancia. _Era felice._  
   
   
Diciannove anni, più di quanti ne aveva quand’era morta soffocata da un cuscino.  
Klaus non c’era. Caroline si era guardata intorno, interrogativa, quando aveva varcato la porta e non l’aveva trovato ad accoglierla, come sempre.  
 _Quest’anno Niklaus non passerà il Natale qui_ , le aveva detto Elijah e lei aveva corrugato la fronte, cercando di mascherare la delusione bruciante e l’acre sapore di bile che le aveva invaso la gola.  
Di fronte ai ghigni gemelli di Hayley ed Andrea, aveva sbuffato e si era diretta a grandi falcate verso la _sua_ stanza.  
   
   
Venti.  
 _Ho promesso a Bonnie che sarei andata da lei. Ci sono i bambini e ci saranno anche Damon, Elena e Stefan e Matt e_ – _sarà tutto come ai vecchi tempi. E non è che non ci saranno altre feste e_ – _Non ti preoccupare, ho già parlato con Andrea e le ho detto di scusarsi e fare gli auguri a tutti da parte mia._  
Gli aveva lasciato un messaggio in segreteria per dirgli che non sarebbe andata a New Orleans per Natale.  
   
Le piaceva pensare che non fosse una ripicca.  
   
   
 _Sei ancora viva, vedo._ La bionda le aveva sorriso, tutta denti e potere. _Peccato._  
 _Buon Natale anche a te, Rebekah,_ aveva grugnito, cercando di mascherare la sorpresa.  
Klaus, le aveva ghignato dall’altro lato della stanza, sollevando in un gesto di saluto il bicchiere che stringeva tra le dita.  
Ed erano vent’uno, ventidue, ventitre.  
   
   
Un’altra volta, Rebekah aveva raccontato del Natale che avevano passato a Bali con Kol e Klaus, che aveva accompagnato le parole della sorella con un coro di grugniti. La notte Klaus le aveva riportato la _sua_ versione ed in altre notti le aveva raccontato altre storie, altri ricordi.  
   
   
Ventiquattro  
 _Andrea non viene?_  
Klaus aveva borbottato qualcosa d’indistinto contro il cuscino, Caroline gli aveva dato una leggera pacca sulla spalla e l’ibrido aveva alzato la testa quel tanto che bastava per articolare: _Hawaii. Marito. Strappo. Cuore._  
Caroline aveva sentito le labbra piegarsi nel ghigno più largo di sempre.  
   
   
Venticinque, ventisei, ventisette.  
Vedere tre originali e una licantropa alle prese con due bambini umani era sempre una delle cose più buffe e stranianti che Caroline Forbes avesse mai visto in vita sua e aveva pensato che valeva la pena morire per vedere Klaus e Rebekah Mikaelson cercare di montare un trenino elettrico, circondati da due piccoli tornadi che ridevano e lanciavano strilletti acuti.  
Un vagone del trenino era finito a schiantarsi contro il muro quando Klaus aveva stabilito che era rotto e che avrebbe fatto visita al proprietario del negozio di giocattoli, ma quello era un trascurabile incidente di percorso.  
   
   
Ventotto, ventinove, trenta.  
Una volta, Elijah le aveva detto: _Ho sempre saputo che Andrea sarebbe riuscita a riunire la nostra famiglia_ e l’aveva mormorato con un affetto e una serenità tali da riempirle il cuore. Non aveva detto: _una volta ho temuto che Klaus sarebbe stato troppo forte per permettere che accadesse._  
   
 _Tanto_ _in là ho camminato nel sangue che fermarmi e tornare sarebbe fatica più aspra che il procedere,_ aveva pensato Caroline. _Ma se era per arrivare qui, forse ne valeva la pena,_ aveva aggiunto.  
   
   
Trent’uno, trentadue, trentatre.  
A un certo punto, Caroline aveva smesso di portarsi dietro una valigia, quando andava e veniva da New Orleans: aveva una sua stanza, piena di vestiti e libri e di tutto quello che le sarebbe mai potuto servire. La sua stanza poi era diventata quella di Klaus e i soggiorni in quella città erano diventati sempre più lunghi: ogni tanto partiva da sola, ogni tanto Klaus la accompagnava, altre volte Rebekah la trascinava in estenuanti sessioni di shopping o ad assistere a sfilate di moda in giro per il mondo.  
   
 _Roma, Parigi, Tokyo_.  
Quando gli aveva detto che non ci era mai stata prima, Klaus l’aveva guardata sorpreso, prima di sorridere compiaciuto; lei aveva sbuffato e l’aveva spinto leggermente. Mentre si allontanava, l’aveva sentito ridere alle sue spalle e non era riuscita a trattenersi dal sorridere.  
   
   
Trentaquattro, trentacinque, trentasei.  
Aveva smesso di aggiungere voci agli errori che aveva commesso o avrebbe dovuto scrivere anche che le si stringeva il cuore e le veniva da ridere _e che credeva che avrebbe potuto farlo per sempre_ , quando vedeva Klaus sorridere. O avrebbe dovuto scrivere che aveva iniziato a considerare la villa dei Mikaelson come casa; che in fondo le sessioni di shopping con Rebekah non erano poi così insopportabili, che sentiva persino _Hayley_ come parte della famiglia o che si sentiva al sicuro come non mai quando si svegliava con il braccio di Klaus stretto saldamente intorno alla vita.  
E Caroline Forbes, la bionda, giovane, perfetta Caroline Forbes, che era stata Miss Mystic Falls e capo Cheerleader e a capo di quasi qualsiasi comitato scolastico e che sapeva _sempre_ cosa fosse giusto e sbagliato, _non voleva_ farlo.  
   
Le pareva di poter sentire la voce di Elena dirle, con lo stesso tono compassionevole e comprensivo di sempre: _va bene così, Care. Va bene._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- META’ DEL MERITO DI QUESTA STORIA VA A SEMPERVERA CHE SI E’ SBATTUTA FACENDOMI DA BETA E FACENDO UN LAVORONE CHE NON POTETE NEANCHE IMMAGINARE (tra le altre cose, ha: rigirato frasi e paragrafi e salvato il mondo dalla parentesi che avevano preso possesso di queste pagine).  
> \- La storia doveva essere completamente diversa, poi è esploso qualcosa, sono stata sepolta dal glitter e tutto si è allungato in modo esponenziale e questo è quello che ne è venuto fuori e me lo tengo.  
> \- Il titolo non c’azzecca un tubo perché doveva essere quello della prima versione (che era tipo UN’ALTRA STORIA), ma rimane questo perché HA UN SENSO, giuro. Da qualche parte.  
> \- Penso di non aver mai scritto una one-shot più lunga e scollegata di questa. Ci vuole talento.  
> \- Headcanon: la prima volta che Caroline va a NOLA sono passati cinque anni (e quindi Andrea ne ha quattro/cinque) da quando gli Originali vi si sono trasferiti. Alcuni personaggi di TO ci sono, altri no perché degli altri non mi fregava un accidente non seguo ancora TO e non me la sentivo di ficcare dentro personaggi di cui so solo il nome e il colore dei capelli e il fatto che ha intervalli regolari per colpa loro mi esplode tumblr.  
> Andrea si chiama Andrea perché volevo un nome che si collegasse al passato di Klaus, ma poi l’unico nome che avrebbe avuto un senso sarebbe stato: Caroline e ew, mi suonava incestuoso come poche altre cose al mondo e quindi ho ripiegato su Andrea per Hayley.  
> Il discorso di Klaus che non potrebbe entrare a casa di Caroline è perché la casa era a nome di Liz Forbes.  
> \- IN UN MONDO MIGLIORE KOL SAREBBE ANCORA VIVO/RISORTO.  
> \- ‘Tanto in là ho camminato nel sangue che fermarmi e tornare sarebbe fatica più aspra che il procedere.’ È una citazione del Macbeth di Shakespeare; Jingle Bells è di James Pierpont ~~(penso) (o almeno così dice wikipedia) (io me ne lavo le mani)~~.


End file.
